The Forgotten Father
by TrowGundam
Summary: What if James wasn't actually Harry Potter's real father? What if it was really one the least likely people it could be. What if Lily really didn't love James and had an affair. It is a Serveritus' Challenege fic. So enjoy!
1. Prologue Family Problems

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, the canon herself JK does…or maybe Warner Brothers does…maybe Scholastic…who knows? Anyways, it's not me, and I am not here to make any money.

The Forgotten Father  
By: TrowGundam

Prologue - Family Problems

"Hello, Severus."

"Hello, are you okay you sounded really urgent in the fire?  Is anything wrong?"

"Yes I am…I am…pregnant."

"What?  How could that be? We took all the necessary precautions and everything?"

"I don't know, but it has?"

"Let me think about this for a moment."

Severus paused and stared off into nowhere as if in deep thought.

"Well, you can carry it and when it is born you can put a charm on it so it looks like it is your husband's child instead of mine, just in case."

"That will work, but all the charms like that wear off eventually."

"Well just put one of the stronger charms and put the strongest binding spell you know to keep the spell bound to it for as long as possible."

"But it could still wear off eventually."

"Well hopefully it will last long enough to make it so not too many people will get suspicious."

"Well, okay. Bye. We should probably keep our number of visits to a minimum now."

With that she left.

=======================================

~*(9 months later)*~

"Did you perform the charm and spell?"

"Yes."

"Well, did it work?"

"I think so."

"Then does that mean I can see him."

"Well…um, wouldn't that be suspicious being that you and J…I mean my husband were not that could of friends and the fact that you are considered a Deatheater and that looks even worse with Voldemort on the rampage 24/7."

"I suppose that's the best. Bye?

=======================================

~*(Halloween Night)*~

"No, No! Not Harry, please!  Kill me instead!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. _Avada Kedavra!"_

**_Thump_**

"Now it's your turn brat!  _Avada Kedavra!"_

"What!?  What's happening?  No!!  What the hell happening?  Nooo…"

=======================================

~*(sometime later that night)*~

"What happened?" exclaimed Severus as he looked over the destruction of the old manor that once stood at that spot in Gordic Hallow."

After about fie minutes he heard something crying just a little to his right.  After he found the source he just sat staring at the site that met his eyes.  James was on the floor near the door; Lily was near the destroyed crib, while a little boy was lying near Lily's feet crying.  He had a cut on his forehead in the shape of a lightening bolt.

"It's…Its…Harry, my son."

After that Severus just sat there crying and staring into space muttering "why" constantly, holding Harry.

That is how Hagrid found him later the next day, just there not aware of anything around hi.  It was Hagrid calling his name eventually it climbing to him yelling before he snapped out of it.

"Hagrid?"

"Yes.  What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Lilly and I…I…found her and James dead.  Then I saw Harry and I lost it.  I just couldn't take it anymore and I just held him and started staring into nowhere wondering why this happened and then you came.  Why are you here anyways?"

"Dumbledore sent me ta get Harry and take him to his aun' an' uncle's house."

"What! They're horrible he can't stay there, no they are horrible.  She told me what her sister tried to do to her it was horrible he can't stay there.  He just can't.  He can stay with me, but just let hi stay with them."

"Well I can't help what Dumbledore wants to do but I got me orders an' those are ta take Harry an' bring him ta his aun' an' uncle."

"But…"

"I'm sorry but I got ma orders and I gotta make sure there filled.  So hand him ov'r and let me get a goin'."

"Fine, but I'm going to talk to Albus and he is going to stay wi9th me.  You mark my words he is my son and I am going to have him instead of those people who don't eve deserve to be related to Lily!"

Before Hagrid could reply Severus gave Harry to Hagrid and was gone."

=======================================

~*(a few minutes later, somewhere near Hogwarts)*~

"ALBUS!"

"What is it child?"

"You're…You're sending Harry to those people.  That is what it is!"

"Calm down.  Now, where else would he go they are his only other living relatives?"

"No! They aren't!!"

"What do you mean?"

"I and Lily were having an affair and Harry is my son, not Potter's!"

"What do you mean?  Harry is the spitting image of James." replied Albus keeping his usual calm demeanor.

"However likely that is, until, it is proven otherwise, Harry shall remain with his Aunt and Uncle."

"But…"

"No buts, Severus!  What I said is final.  Anyways when he comes to Hogwarts you can see him as much as you want."

"Okay, but if they ever lay even one finger on him to hurt him, he is going to come stay with me.  Got that?"

"Yes, that is fine child, but don't you dare try and set them up or you will never get see him."  Adding the last part sarcastically.

"Who do out ink I am Sirius Black."  Severus said in a mock rage.

"I know. Do you want to go see him when I meet Hagrid to drop him off?"

"No, I don't think so.  I might curse the Dursleys or I might not leave Harry there.  So I think it is best I just wait for him to come to school."

"Fine. Well I better be off got to make sure Hagrid hasn't lost him.  Good-bye my child."


	2. Chapter 1 A Change of Plans

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, the canon herself JK does…or maybe Warner Brothers does…maybe Scholastic…who knows? Anyways, it's not me, and I am not here to make any money.

The Forgotten Father  
By: TrowGundam

Chapter 1 - A Change of Plans

"Get over here boy," spat Uncle Vernon after they got out of the train station."

"Yes Uncle Vernon," replied Harry in the most innocent voice he could because of the menace in his Uncle's voice and the rage barely hidden on his face.

"Don't talk to in that tone boy.  Just get in the damn car before I have to throw you in."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

At this Uncle Vernon punched Harry in the jaw before picking him up by his shirt and throwing him into the car.

There was a sickening thud as Harry hit his head hard against the opposite door.  A dull trickle came out of Harry's hair as he sat up and rubbed his jaw.

"Exactly what you deserved you parentless, no good brat.  And trust me when I say there is more where that came from waiting for you at home.  Got that!" his voice rising to a shout.

As Uncle Vernon said that a voice sounded from behind him shouted, "Stupefy!"  It was a stern but loving voice.

Uncle Vernon slid to the ground as Mrs. Weasly reached in and grabbed Harry from inside the car.

After Mrs. Weasly performed a small spell and bandaged his head Harry mumbled a small thank you.

Mrs. Weasly just replied, "No need to thank me.  No child should have done to you what just happened to you."

"Well, thank you the same.  How did you find me?"

"You left Hedwig in the station, so I came to bring her to you, but it seems I got here just in time to save you from him."

"Yes and thank you again."

"Yes as I said no thanks needed, but I think you better stay the summer with us.  It seems that you will no longer be safe with _them_.  I'm sure Albus will let you now."  She emphasized "them" with a little wrath.

"Thanks."

"Well, come on Harry, Arthur is waiting with a temporary port key for me and the kids to get home with."

(A few minutes later)

"Mom, what are you doing with Harry?  I thought he was going with his Uncle."

"Some thing came up and Harry is going to be staying with us this summer now."

"What was that Molly?" asked Mr. Weasly as he approached his family.

"Harry is going to be staying with us this summer."

"But I thought Dumbledore said that he was to stay with his Aunt and Uncle."

"I know but there has been a change of plans. I'll explain later," she added this before going on. "I'm going to need to go and talk to Albus right now.  So why don't you take the kids home while I go talk to him about the situation."

At this Mrs. Weasly turned towards the nearest rest room to apparate and Ron turned to Harry and asked, "What happened, why are you going to stay with us now, Harry?"

Harry just muttered, "I'll tell you later, let's go to the Burrow."

Ron just stared at his tall black-haired friend before he turned and followed his siblings out of the station.  They stopped by Uncle Vernon's car to get Harry's trunk. Then Ron started asking more questions after he saw Uncle Vernon and the small amount of blood on the door, but Harry just dodged them all until they stopped and they moved on to a nearby secluded grove of trees and they all grabbed the port key and were instantly transported to the Burrow's front yard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts)

"Albus, we got a bad situation."

Albus looked up as a furious Molly Weasly walked up to his desk.  "What, what is wrong, Molly?"

"As I was waling out of King's Cross to bring Harry his owl he left in the station I found his Uncle hitting and threatening him.  So I stunned his uncle and took him back into the station where Arthur took him home, while I came to talk to you."

"Well, that is definitely bad news indeed.  But you did what was best."  He said then added lowly so Molly wouldn't hear him, "I hope Severus doesn't find out or he will go on the rampage."

"What?  Why would Severus go on the rampage?"

"You heard me! Oh dear, I am losing my nerve now.  I'm sorry it's nothing.  Well just keep Harry safe and look after him there could be some trouble coming for him this summer with Voldemort gaining power again."

"Okay.  I'll just be going home to check to see if Arthur and the kids are home yet, bye."

"Good-bye and the best of luck, you'll need it I fear."


	3. Chapter 2 An Unusual Summer

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, the canon herself JK does…or maybe Warner Brothers does…maybe Scholastic…who knows? Anyways, it's not me, and I am not here to make any money.

/………./ Parseltongue

The Forgotten Father   
By: TrowGundam

Chapter 2 - An Unusual Summer

That summer was one of the best, yet unusual summers Harry had ever had. He flew everyday, helped de-gnome the garden everyday, and much much more. Harry had so much fun that he even forgot about his birthday, until he got a rude awakening that morning.

"Wake up! Come on Harry," shouted Ron a few inches from Harry's ear.

"Leave me alone," was all Harry grumbled in reply.

"Come on there's four owls on the table that are all addressed to you."

"Why would I have mail?"

"It's your birthday you idiot."

"What?! Why didn' ya say so?"

"You didn't ask. But come on already."

"I'm coming, why don't ya hand me my pants from my trunk."

After Harry was fully dressed Ron and he romped down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Holy Shit!" was all Harry could say when he saw the huge pile of presents and the marble cake on the middle of the table.

"Well, we're glad you like it."

"Of course I like it. I mean that's the most presents I have ever had in my life. Plus the fact I'm not at the Dursley's will make this the best birthday ever."

"Instead of just standing and staring at them, why don't you come over and eat breakfast so you can open them."

Harry sat down and shoveled his breakfast down in no time.

"Now it's time for presents!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry untied the first package form a barn owl perched to his right; it was a clear glass spider. The package also contained a note, which read:

Dear Harry,

This is a sound sealer. All you do is place it on the wall of a room and press it down and until you deactivate it or someone leaves or enters the room the room will be sound proof. Comes in handy sometimes. Hope you like it and see a when your in Hogsmeade next.

Snuffles

"Look what Snuffles gave me guys!" Harry said as he showed Ron and Hermione.

Ron just backed way and Harry smirked, Ron was scared of spiders.

"Don't worry Ron, it's not real." At this Ron relaxed slightly but still looked at it rather suspiciously.

Next, Harry grabbed a box from the top and ripped it open. It was full of joke products with a note on the top.

Harry,

Thought our silent partner would want a sample. Just tell us if you need anymore.

Gred and Forge

"Figures," Harry muttered. He just passed it over to the pile.

The next package was a cube wrapped in brown paper and a note attached. The note read:

Harry,

Hey! Albus told me what happened at King's Cross, — "Damn," Harry muttered. — That sorry little... Well anyway, I thought this might come in handy. It is the best out there I believe. Hope everything's fine. See ya at school (I'm DADA teacher again).

Lupin

Harry unwrapped it hurriedly curious to what it could be. It was a very thick book called: Everything You'll ever Need to Know for Defense.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry handed the heavy back to Hermione.

"Whoa! This is... this... this is really rare."

"What do you mean?"

"The original version was hand-written by Gordic Gryffindor. When it was printe3d they only made five because it used too much paper and ink to print. And this by the cover was the first printed one made. I wonder where Remus found it."

"Who knows, but that's pretty cool anyways."

Next was a small purple velvet box with a letter on top:

Thought you might like this.

There was no name or anything on the letter. After Ron asked him what was the matter, he snapped out of his stupor. He opened the box and inside was a phoenix cloak clasp done intricately in gold with green emeralds set in the eyes. The phoenix looked like it was in mid-flight.

"Whoa! This is beautiful." Harry whispered in awe.

"What Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I said this was beautiful," Harry replied showing them the brooch.

"Who sent it?" they said in awe.

"I don't, there wasn't a name."

"Well they must really like you to send you something like that."

"Ya."

After a minute of silence they moved on to the presents from the Weasleys and Hermione.

The Weasleys gave him a trunk just like Mad-Eye Moody's. Next Ron and Hermione gave him a box with a hole and strange hissing noise issuing out of it.

As Harry took the lid off a tiny green diamond shaped head peered out.

/Who are you? / the snake asked.

/I'm Harry. What's your name? /

/Kate, / she replied.

/Well, nice to meet you Kate. /

/I like you massster. /

/Why thank you. /

"So what's its name Harry?" Ron asked.

"She said her name was Kate."

"She said. What you mean she already had a name."

"Yes," Harry said.

/Yesss, / Kate said at the same time.

/You can understand them. / Harry asked.

/Yesss. I have the magic ability to underssstand you humansss. I can alssso talk to you with my mind if I need to. /

/Cool! /

"Hey, Harry you forgot one," Ron said jerking his attention back to everyone else.

"What? Where?" Harry asked.

A black rectangular box was on the table. IT had a letter attached to the top. Harry slowly took the letter and opened.

Dear Harry,

Here is something to keep you warm when it is cold. I hope you like it.

-Your Father

Harry just stared at the signature. How could he send me a gift? He was dead, wasn't he? These were only a few of the many questions forming in Harry's head.

It was then he heard Ron trying to get his attention.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled. He was yelling because Harry had frozen after opening the letter. "Come on Harry. Snap out of it!"

"Wh...What? But how?"

"What do you mean Harry? You're not making sense."

"Nothing, nothing," Harry replied a little too quickly, but nobody seemed to notice it.

"Well why don't you open the box then."

"Okay," he replied rather shakily.

He lifted the lid off the box and gasped. Inside was a cloak made of deep scarlet material with golden trim on the edges on the back was huge phoenix in mid-flight.

"It's beautiful. I mean it's just wonderful."

After he took the cloak and just stared at it for a few minutes. Then a flash of pain seared through his head and he fainted.

~*~

Harry woke in a dark hall where a group of Deatheater and Voldemort were meeting.

"Good, Lucious, very good. I haven't had news like this in a while." Voldemort said casually and paused. "So in the attack he was not there. Piety after I broke all of those enchantments to reach him."

Now Harry knew Voldemort was referring to him. Then it dawn on him an attack on the Dursleys, yes they had neglected him, but no one desired to be in his clutches."

"And now it seems the crack pot fool (Dumbledore) has hidden him. Probably a Fidelus Charm (A/N: I am not sure what the actually name was. It is the spell that requires a Secret-Keeper). Too bad we don't have another like Wormtail."

At that anger seared through Harry and to his surprise a column of bright red light arose around the nearest Deatheater and when it had subsided all that was left was a pile ash. After this Harry fainted from the effort that he had some how used in creating that column of destruction.

~*~

This time he awoke he saw the warm sunlight of the Weasley's kitchen pouring in. 

(A/N: Sorry it took a while but I was busy and my computer crashed and the only timed I had to type was at my Grandmother's house. I'll try to update more but who knows. That is all for know I guess. R/R please.)


	4. Chapter 3 Return to Hogwars

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, the canon herself JK does…or maybe Warner Brothers does…maybe Scholastic…who knows? Anyways, it's not me, and I am not here to make any money.

The Forgotten Father  
By: TrowGundam

Chapter 3 - Return to Hogwarts

The rest of the summer went by with no more events.  Harry never told anybody about his vision.  The event troubled him so much they would often come across him just staring into space.  It wasn't just the vision; it was also the present from his father.  Questions were flying through his mind too fast for him to really grasp them before they were replaced with another.

Before they knew it September 1st had arrived ant they packed into the new car Mr. Weasly had bought the previous year, ant they were off to King's Cross.

When they got there Mr. Weasly went across the street to get carts for their luggage.  Harry put his new trunk on the cart.  He had been able to pack everything, including Hedwig, into the trunk.  He had placed Hedwig into the weird dungeon and Kate had rapped herself around his wrist and fell to sleep.

After everything had been packed onto carts, they ran across the street into the station.  When they reached the barrier between Platform 9 and 10 they causally slipped through the barrier while no Muggles where looking.  Once through the barrier, Harry shoved his trunk onto the train and into an empty compartment.  Once the trunk was stowed away he took out his book from Remus and started studying and practicing some of the back spells in the book.

Amazingly he had pulled off every spell he tried easily.  So easily in fact that on an impulse he turned to the more advance spell, /the spells of war/.  The first one he decided to try would make an actual copy of one's self that could think and act on its own but would still take orders from its creator.  He said the incantation, "_Imitor Me," visualizing himself standing in front of him and then there he was wand out at the ready._

"It worked.  I can't believe it actually worked."  That was all Harry could gasp.

"What worked...?" Hermione inquired as she walked into the compartment.

"I tried an advance spell in that book from Moony and it actually worked," he replied.

"Can you please make it go away; it gives me the creeps seeing two of you.  It makes me feel like I am seeing double or something."

"Sure all I do is say _Non Imitor_."  With his last words the copy disappeared from existence.

"Cool!  I wonder if you can make a copy of a different person if you visualize them instead of yourself," Hermione asked curiously looking at the spell in the book.

"I don't know.  Let me try."  At this he visualized the picture of his mother and whispered a barely audible "_Imitor Lily Anne Evans-Potter_" and in front of him stood a perfect copy of the picture of his mother from the picture album Hagrid had given him.

"Who's that?"  Hermione asked a little confused.

"S...She's my mother," was all he replied awed.

"You made a copy of your mother," she stated a little surprised.

"I didn't think it would work because she's dead, but it did."

Then after a minute he added a "_Non Imitor_."

"That was amazing Harry.  That was a very difficult spell to do.  I thought from the description in the book it was only possible to copy yourself."

"I know.  I wonder how I did it."

"You must have a great source to do that."

"What do you mean a great source?"  He asked confused.

"Every person has a source inside of them.  Yours must be very big and must regenerate more energy very quickly for you to be able to do a spell like that.  See most spells only require a very small amount of energy in order to use them that most wizards are able to provide almost infinite amounts.  That is how small the amount is.  As the spells deplete the supply your source regenerates the lost energy.  With practice these functions improve, but with some it comes natural.  There are also some cases I have heard of where a witch's or wizard's full potential is unlocked in need or shock, but it takes time for the body to adjust to this new bigger supply or the body could be burned out by pure magical energy with the witch or wizard trying to use to much power at the same time." Hermione pause for a moment as if to let that information sink in and then continued, "In your case I would say it was both shock and need to unlock your potential.  I would advise you not to over due it or you could seriously hurt yourself."

"Cool, but if that is the case I want to at least attempt this spell."  He turned to the back of the book to the most interesting spell yet the hardest in the book.  First, he made a copy of a spider on the floor then he intoned, "Avada _Kedavra_," and after a minute he shouted "_Anima ad Mortuus imitor Spider_."  The spider slowly rose as if nothing had happened.

"How did you...do that?  You brought it back to life.  That's impossible," Hermione gasped.

"Yes, it is supposed to be, but this spell was made a long time ago and required a lot of energy, by your description, to accomplish.  It also is limited to the time that the spirit of the object has departed to the spirit world or it won't work.  It therefore will work on a ghost."  He informed her.

"If you were able to...," Hermione cut off abruptly in mid-sentence.

Behind Harry she spotted a ghost white Ron.

"What?  What were you saying?"  He tried to get her to answer.

When she did answer she just said, "Behind you."

Harry turned around and there stood a very pale Ron.

After a bit of awkward silence Harry said, "Hello, Ron."

"You...You did one of the Unforgivable curses," Ron breathed in a panic.

"I know but it is only illegal if done on a human."

"But you where able to bring it back.  That is...impossible."

"Well, it's not, as just saw and heard."

"But still, you did it."

"Yeah, so.  If you just sit down and shut up I'll give you show."

After a bit Ron sat down next to Hermione and Harry continued.  First he made the spider disappear and then made a perfect copy of Draco.

"What are you going to do with him?"  Ron asked with a sneer.

"I'm going to kill him."  Harry said flatly.

"You can't, he is a human."

"Technically, yes, but I created him with magic so he is not really alive."  Harry explained.

"Okay," Ron replied a bit reluctantly.

"Well then, _Avada Kedavra_."  The form of Draco fell to the ground with a loud thump.  After about ten minutes Harry said "Anima ad Mortuus Imitor Draco Mafloy."  The dead form of the copy Draco rose earning a surprised gasp from Ron.

For a while Harry studied the copy to see if there was anything amiss with reanimated copy.  After a careful examination Harry asked, "If I can do this with a copy human, why don't I try it on one of you?"  Then he added a "_Non Imitor" without waiting for an answer._

"Not me!"  Both Ron and Hermione squealed in unison.

"I'm only kidding."

"Well, well, well what do we got here?"  It was the drawling voice of Draco Mafloy.

"What the hell do you want, Mafloy?"  Spat Ron at hearing Draco.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see how the great Harry Potter and his Mudblood and Mudblood loving friend was were doing."  He drawled.

That was the final straw for Ron.  He snapped and launched for him, but Harry had caught him and held him back whispering to him, "I'll take care of this."

"Well Mafloy are you up to a duel?"  Harry challenged with a smile.

"Are you challenging me?  I never back down from a challenge."

"Are you really sure?  _Multi Imitor Meus.  I mean this crown against one can be quite intimidating."  When Harry said the incantation a crowd of people, all of which looked exactly like Harry appeared with their wands out all trained on Draco._

"Are you kidding, try this on for size.  _Im Potest ad Frangere Scutum."  He said with a smirk as a bubble of green light appeared around him._

"Trying an unbreakable shield spell are you.  That won't work I know the counter-spell.  _Im Potest ad Frangere Apage_."  The light disappeared and Draco let out a whimper.

"But how can that be, there is no counter-spell.  That...that's impossible."  At this he stormed out with a look of utter terror on his face.

"Where did you earn that?"  Hermione inquired after a bout of loud laughter.

"Well, the counter spell was the spell that I tried first from the book, and the other spell was a variation that the book suggested could be pulled off with enough power."  Harry informed them.

After the episode with Draco, Ginny joined them saying her year-mates were boring, while Hermione had went to the toilet.  For rest of the journey people stopped in to say hi and they also talked about the events of the summer.  From the newspapers it had seemed to be too quiet for the return of Voldemort.  Only Harry knew that something had happened that hadn't been reported in the paper.

As the conversation turned to school and the coming feast the train slowed and eventually stopped at Hogsmeade station.

As Harry stepped off the train Harry briefly met Draco's eyes, but as soon as Draco noticed Harry looking at him he turned away with a look of terror on his face.  Harry just chuckled at this and started to search the crowd for Hagrid.

After taking a second look still not spotting his favorite half-giant, he turned to his friends who had just returned from a brief prefects meeting, and asked, "Have you seen Hagrid?  I can't seem to find him."

"He could still be on his mission for Dumbledore."  Hermione suggested noting the worried look on Harry's face.

"If that's the case, I hope he gets back soon," Harry tried to say calmly.

After taking one last look around, they headed towards the crowd that swept them down towards the carriages that took them to school.

When they reached the carriages they found an empty one and they all piled into it and shut the door.  As the carriage bounced along the path to Hogwarts they chatted sparsely about the coming year and speculated how Snape would react to losing another opportunity for the DADA position to Lupin.

The carriages slowly came to a stop in front of the steps leading to the entrance hall.  As they got out of the carriage they saw a worried Professor McGonagall coming down the steps towards them.

When she reached them she said in a brisk manner, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger I would like to have a word with you two in my office before you join the feast."

Harry and Hermione replied with a "Yes, ma'am" and followed her leaving Ron behind to work his way to the feast on his own.

Once they had left the crowds behind on their march to McGonagall's office he caught up and asked, "Professor what may I ask, is this about?  We haven't done anything wrong have we?"

"No, Mr. Potter, you haven't and I will explain when we reach my office," she replied with a chuckle at Harry's pessimistic attitude.

When they reached her office they entered and she looked the door and put a silencing spell on the room.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I understand from this not Ms. Granger sent me that you show some remarkable powers including the power over life and death."

"Yes, Professor, I do, but it is only a spell I learned from a book.  I could demonstrate if you want, Professor."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, please do," she replied.

First Harry turned to the empty space behind him and made a copy of the Dark Lord as he had last seen him earning a gasp of horror from Professor McGonagall and a short whispered explanation from Hermione that calmed the horrified Professor down.

After that small commotion she gave a brief "Continue."

Next with out a thought Harry performed the Killing Curse and the Dark Lord dropped to the ground lifeless.  After a few moments of silent shock Harry revived him with an "_Anima ad Mortuus Imitor Tom Marvolo Riddle" and the figure rose.  Then Harry dispatched the copy and looked at his awe struck Professor._

"M...Mr. Potter you just did something completely impossible."  Then after a pause she added, "Mr. Potter, I would like you to meet me at Headmaster Dumbledore's office after the feast.  For now you two may go to the feast, but please do not, I repeat do not, tell anyone of these powers.  I will see you after the feast."

At this Harry and Hermione left McGonagall's office, with a small feeling of confusion, to head down to the feast.  When they arrived at the Great Hall everyone was too busy eating and talking except Lupin who smiled and waved at them as they walked over the Gryffindor table.

When they sat down in the seats Ron had save them, Ron looked up and asked what McGonagall had wanted to talk to them about.  Harry and Hermione leaned over and explained in whispers to Ron what had happened in McGonagall's office.  When they had finished Ron had the same small feeling of confusion Harry and Hermione had after leaving McGonagall's office.

The rest of the feast went by and the plates cleared as Dumbledore stood up for his closing speech.

"I am going to make this short as I have a pressing matter that needs my immediate attention.  In light of Lord Voldemort's recent return we must all be united for us to stand strong.  Without anyone of you, we could crumble under his great power to destroy ties of friendship.  Your paths are yours choose and not for others to choose.  Make sure you choose wisely, and now you are released to return your dormitories for the night.

(A/N: Hey I'll continue with the next chapter.  That is all I think I could write right now without fainting.  I hope you liked it.  It is the longest chapter yet I think.  Please R/R!  Thanks)


	5. Chapter 4 Tests and New Classes

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, the canon herself JK does…or maybe Warner Brothers does…maybe Scholastic…who knows? Anyways, it's not me, and I am not here to make any money.

The Forgotten Father

By: TrowGundam

Chapter 4 – Tests and New Classes

As the students worked their way to their dormitory to turn in with a full stomach, Harry Potter made his way to the Headmaster's office.

When Harry approached the gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office Harry saw Professor McGonagall pacing expectantly, waiting for him.

When McGonagall spotted Harry coming along the corridor she snapped, "Come on, Mr. Potter.  The Headmaster is expecting us."  She paused then said the password, "Skittles."  Then she stepped on the stairs signaling Harry to do the same.

Once at the top she pushed the doors open without knocking and walked into Dumbledore's office with Harry following.

Dumbledore looked up and said, "Ahh, Minerva, what is so important that required my immediate attention?"

"Mr. Potter here has shown some rather interesting developments from over the summer," she replied.

"And what might these developments be, Mr. Potter?"  Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Well, Professor, are you familiar with the book Everything You'll Ever Need to Know for Defense by Gordic Gryffindor" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter.  I am."  Dumbledore answered.

"Over the summer Professor Lupin sent me an original copy for my birthday.  I think he wanted to help me be better prepared or something, but on the train I decided to try some spells.  At first the spells were extremely easy.  So on the off chance I turned to the more advanced spells and amazingly they worked."

"Interesting," Professor Dumbledore said over his long steepled fingers.  After a few moments he pushed further with, "If you could, Harry, please demonstrate some of the advanced spells you tried."

"Yes, Professor.  Can you please clear a place for me to work?"  Harry asked.

"Certainly," Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand and the two tables with gadgets all over them disappeared with two quick pops.

"Ok, _Imitor Dudley Dursley_."  With this the fat greed eyed boy that had bullied him throughout his youth appeared.

"Interesting, Mr. Potter.  If I remember correctly that spell is only suppose to work with yourself and it is suppose to take intense concentration to keep the copy in existence.  Though that is impressive I'm sure that's not all.  Am I correct, Mr. Potter?"  Dumbledore observed.

"Yes, Professor, there is more."  Harry paused for a moment to make sure no living thing was in the way of the spell before he continued.  Next he shouted the Killing Curse.  With an extraordinary loud thump the copy of Dudley fell to the ground.

"Yet again, Mr. Potter, you have impressed me.  How many times have you performed the killing curse?"  Dumbledore inquired.

"Twice on the train, once in Professor McGonagall's office, and once just now."  Harry answered.

"Interesting that curse usually takes a lot of practice and you must really want to kill the subject."

Before Dumbledore could continue Harry interrupted, "But I didn't really want to kill them.  It was like I just wanted to see if it would work when I tried it."

"That makes it even more interesting, but since I know that book there must be more for this to be so important."  Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Professor, I am able to perform the most advanced spell."  After letting that hang on the air a big he brought the copy back to life.

"Yes that makes things very interesting.  Did you know that spell is not supposed to work on victims of _Avada Kedavra_?"  Dumbledore asked.

"N…No, Professor.  I didn't read that in the book.  How am I able to use these spells in ways that are supposed to be impossible?"  Harry asked a little confused.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Potter.  I do have my suspsions but to confirm them I must ask you, Minerva, to please leave."

A little flustered at the request McGonagall answered, "Certainly, Headmaster.  I'll be in my office if you need me," and she left.

"Okay, Harry.  The spell I'm giving you to try should be easy compared to those other spells.  For this spell I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on the words _Vigor Manifestus_.  Make sure your eyes are shut until I say to open them.  Are you ready?"  Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Professor."  Harry replied closing his eyes and concentrating.

Slowly an aura of bright red light mingling with black appeared around Harry, but on top of that a soft golden glow was apparent.  The glow was growing fainter so slightly an ordinary wizard would not notice it, but Albus Dumbledore caught it and stored it in the back of his mind.

After studying Harry's aura for a moment longer Dumbledore said, "Good, Harry, now stop concentrating and think about other things.  Once your mind is back to its normal state you may open your eyes."

Slowly Harry's aura faded and he opened his eyes.

With a little confusion and the ecstasy that came with the spell Harry asked, "Do you know what's happening, Professor?"

"Yes, Harry, I believe I have, but I still wish to perform one other test.  I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall about your schedule.  I will be adding some classes so that we may work through this change," Professor Dumbledore said.

As Harry turned to leave he remembered the cloak and abruptly turned back to Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore seeing this asked, "Is there anything else I may help you with, Harry?"

Harry replied, "Yes, Professor, over the summer I received a cloak for my birthday.  Though that was not what puzzled me.  What puzzled me is the not I received.  The not was signed 'Your Father'.  How could my father have sent me the cloak if he was dead?  I mean that is impossible?  Isn't it?"

"That Harry is a mystery that you must find out on your own.  Though I can say this: The answer you are searching for is one you will least expect."  Dumbledore answered in his vague, cryptic way.  "It is getting late.  I suggest you get back to your common room.  You are going to need all your rest to be ready for the start of classes tomorrow."

At this Harry turned and left Professor Dumbledore's office heading in the direction of the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.  Harry didn't meet anybody living or dead on his quick journey to his common room.  When Harry reached the Fat Lady he met Hermione and Ron climbing out of the portrait hole.

"What took you so long, Harry?  We were beginning to worry," Hermione asked with a hint of worry at seeing him.

"Dumbledore had a lot of question.  I'm feeling tired.  What's the new password?" Harry asked.

"Ordo Pheonis, but what happened in Dumbledore's office?"  Hermione replied.

"Don't you two have Prefect duties?" Harry asked in return.

"Ya, we got to patrol the halls for the next hour," Ron answered grudgingly.

"I'll tell you when you get back then."

"We'll see you in an hour, Harry."

"Bye!"

~*(1 Hour Later, Gryffindor Common Room)*~

"So what happened, Harry?"  Hermione asked as soon as she and Ron had returned.

"Well, first he had me demonstrate those spells I've been doing and explained some things.  He told me the one spell is not supposed to work on Killing Curse victims.  After that I asked him if he knew what was going on.  He thought he did, but he had me do another test which he asked Professor McGonagall to leave."  Harry paused before continuing.  "Professor Dumbledore gave me a spell to try.  I looked the spell up and it is suppose to make your aura visible.  There's a note saying most wizards have a white aura, but on accession an extremely powerful wizard has a different color.  The color determines their power level."

After a short pause Hermione finally asked the question on her and Ron's mind, "So what color was yours?"

"I don't know.  Dumbledore had me close my eyes and he didn't tell me its color."

"Do you think we could see now or should you just ask Dumbledore?"  Hermione asked curiously.

"I don't think he would tell me yet even if I did ask.  So let's try it now."  When Harry stopped talking he closed his eyes and concentrated on the words Dumbledore had told him to earlier.

Ron and Hermione watched in awe as Harry started to glow.  It was a blood read mingling with black with a gold glow over all of it.  Once they had looked on for a few minutes they told Harry he could stop and the aura slowly faded away and he opened his eyes.

After a few minutes Ron and Hermione came out of their awe-struck daze and explained to Harry what his aura had looked like.

Harry sat there for a minute thinking before he summoned his defense book and shuffling through the pages till he got to a page in the beginning of the book.

He looked up from the book with a disappointed look.  "There is a mention in this passage about an immensely powerful magical being that is born every millennium, but it doesn't give a name or any of its powers.  Though there is this written in on the bottom of the page."  Harry showed them:

Duo nascor in millennia,  
Primum eligo alter post eius ortus.  
Alter fuscus alter lumen,  
Duo cosilium pugno ad mors.

"That looks like Latin, Harry.  We're supposed to be studying it in Ancient Runes this year."  Hermione said.

"Do you think you could translate that then?"  Harry asked hopefully.

"I can try, but it could take awhile."  Hermione replied.

"See what you can do.  I'll talk to Dumbledore in the special class he said he was going to put me in."  Harry paused to stifle a yawn.  "I think we should go to bed.  It's already two a.m. and we need to be up for classes tomorrow."

They all agreed unanimously, even Ron.  Harry and Ron separated from Hermione and climbed the steps to their dormitory where Harry collapsed onto his bed and slept.  All the spell work he had done that day was finally catching up with him.

~*(Morning, Great Hall)*~

The next morning Harry was eating breakfast when Hedwig swooped over his head dropping a not on his plate.

Mr. Potter:

I would like to speak to you in my office before class concerning your schedule.  Your schedule will be given to you there.

-Professor McGonagall

"Wat' tat, H'rry?" Ron asked with his mouth full of eggs.

"It's a not from Professor McGonagall asking me to meet her before class to discuss my schedule," Harry replied giving the note to Hermione to read.

~*(Five Minutes Later, McGonagall's Office)*~

"Mr. Potter, you're here."  McGonagall said when he spotted Harry entering her office.  "As you know, this year your schedule is going to be different then your classmates.  Professor Dumbledore has asked me to teach you how to become and Animagus and he has put you in a class taught by himself.  These classes are to help you with your new powers and help prepare you for any unusual happenings you may fall into."  Harry knew she meant if he ever _met Voldemort again.  She continued, "Do you have any questions, Mr. Potter?"_

"No, professor."  He answered.

"Good, here is your schedule.  On Fridays in the afternoon, while your classmates have their break, you are to report to the Headmaster's office.  The password you shall use is _Magus Niger Perturbationis.  Your password will never change and will only work when you are to have class.  Do you understand?"_

"Yes, professor.  May I go to class not?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter.  But one more thing, in class we are starting a more advanced form of Transfiguration, and since you are already familiar with it, I would like to use you as a mentor to the other students.  I will also be asking you to demonstrate most of these spells in class."

"I don't mind, professor."

"Good.  Now get to class, Mr. Potter."

Harry left the office through the door that led directly to the classroom earning a few stares of curiosity form his classmates.  He made his way to the seat Ron and Hermione had saved him.

"What she want, Harry?"  Ron asked lazily.

"Just to give me my schedule and tell me some stuff about a few of my classes."  Harry answered as the bell sounded and McGonagall entered.

After the class fell silent Professor McGonagall started her start-of-the-year speech.  "It's good to see you all again.  This year as you all know you are going to be taking your O.W.L.S.  As a result, you will be worked harder in all your core classes.  In here and Charms you will start learning more advanced form of each respective area.  This are is incantations.  This is essentially creating your own spell.  It is very dangerous and is not to be taken lightly.  Now if you would open your books to Chapter 1, we will begin."

The class was a long lecture on the nature of incantations and an assignment to summarize the chapter due next class.

The rest of the day passed in much the same way along with the next day.

Wednesday they had double Potions with the Slytherins as was the norm.  They had been dreading this class since they got their schedule; Ron had attempted to make himself sick to get out of it.  If Hermione had not of caught him he probably would have succeed, too.

As they neared the classroom Harry and Ron had to be dragged or pushed to reach the classroom.

When they neared the dungeon room potions was in, none other than Draco Mafloy came and sneered, "Are you so scared, Potter that the Mudblood has to drag you?  I thought you were the Boy-Who-Lived not the Boy-Who-Whimped-Out."

"Shut up, Mafloy."  Harry growled in response.

"What are you going to do, Potter, curse me.  You don't want to anger our dear Potion Master, do you?"  Mafloy retorted.

As Harry was reaching for his wand Snape came stalking up to open the door, when he noticed Harry and Draco glaring at each other as if they were trying to will the other dead and from what Dumbledore said Harry might succeed if he wasn't stopped.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Mafloy, I believe it is time for class to start.  Please take your seats, NOW!"  Snape said in a neutral tone to the two boys, though it did not break their glaring till Snape snapped the end at them both.

They moved slowly into the dungeon and the Gryffindor Trio took a seat in the way back.  Snape winced inwardly when he noticed.  He had always hated treating his son so harsh, but he needed to keep his cover, he was the best spy the order had.

"This year we will be starting on potions more dangerous than my others.  These potions use dangerous materials and usually require a spell to be recited over it before it is completed.  Those potions include summoning potions, specialized healing draughts, and the potion to tell what your Animagus form would be.  We will be making all of these potions this year."  At this whispers of excitement went throughout the whole room.  After the room settled back into silence he continued, "Since these potions can be extremely dangerous, I will not tolerate any of the nonsense that I have in the past.  Any problems following the rules and you no longer will be permitted to brew any potions in this class, but you will observe the whole year.  Do I make myself clear?"

The class mumbled a meek "Yes, sir" in response.

"Now on a different not, since your O.W.L.S. are this year, I am starting a fifth-year study group.  It will meet at 7:00 P.M. sharp every Monday and Wednesday.  All are welcome especially those that have done poorly in the past."  Severus saw his son blush slightly at this.  He had expected more out of his son.  He was his son after all, he should have an innate gift for potions as he himself had, but evidently the spell Lily had done also kept him from using his innate gifts along with his looks.

Over the years he had taught his son he could see the difference that had started to occur.  His hair was growing longer, his skin was beginning to pale, and he had noticedly grown three or four inches over the summer.  The spell must have been breaking, which meant he was going to have to tell his son his true heritage soon or there would be dire consequences if he found out on his own.

Through the rest of the class the students took notes on some of the more notable potions in this area and a list of most of the potions they were to make that year.

~*(End of Potions, Potions Classroom)*~

At the end of class Harry breathed a sigh of relief.  The class had gone amazingly well.  Snape had not yelled at him and he even spotted him flickering his eyes to him with a small hint of longing when Snape thought no one was looking.  Harry just put this in the back of his mind to brood over later.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur.  On the next day the same thing happened till they reached one of their new class, Dueling.  It was taught outside by Mad-Eye Moody.  Moody had explained how they were to learn how to duel and the regulations that were to be observed when dueling.

They started that lesson with a practice duel between Moody and Harry (Moody later told Harry that Dumbledore had notified him of his new power and that was why he had picked him).

Hermione gave a small complaint, but Harry waved her off, telling her not to worry.

They started by bowing and then they began.  The first thing that happened was that a soft read and black glow appeared around Harry.  Moody hot disarming spells and stunning spells but they bounced off Harry's shield.

"Not bad, Potter."  Moody said as he dodged the rebounding spells.

As Moody was distracted Harry performed the Copy Spell making a group of cloned Harry's with their wands out at the ready.  Moody put up his strongest shield he could as the clones turned to Harry and pointed their wands at his own.  As if on queue, they started casting a stunning charm.  All the spells energies shot at Harry's wand joining with the already massive amount Harry had already had and then he shot it all at the Professor he was dueling.  The mass of energy shattered Moody's shield and sent him flying and slammed into a tree two-hundred yards away.

Harry ran to the unconscious professor hoping he did not do too much damage.

When Harry reached the down professor he conjured a stretcher and floated the Professor onto the stretcher and summoned his Firebolt instantly.  He tied the stretcher to his broom and cast a floating charm on it before he flew at top speed towards the window to the Hospital Wing.  When he reached the window it shot open and he rocketed in leaving the Professor floating in front of the window as he went to find Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing her," the gentle hearted healer asked as Harry rushed into her office.

Harry hurriedly explained what had happened and Madam Pomfrey rushed out to Moody.  She transferred him to a bed and did a scan before turning to Harry and saying, "He has a concussion, but he should be fine.  All I need to ask you to do is to revive him.  Since your stunning spell was so strong it would be very dangerous for me to attempt to revive him."

Harry nodded and turned to Moody and waved his wand towards his head.

Moody woke with a start until and tried to leave until he figured out where he was.  He was looking around till he spotted Harry and said, "That was some spell, Potter.  Though it was a bit to powerful to be used against those weaker than you."

Harry blushed, mumbling an apology.  After making sure the Professor was okay, he banished the stretcher and grabbed his broom before heading to Gryffindor Tower.

He entered the common room and sat in a chair close to the fire, even though it was a very warm day, brooding on what had happened.  He really had hurt Moody and Moody was one of the best Aurors there was.  What could he be, if he was so powerful that not even one of the best wizards there was can't even stack up to him.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Hermione and all the Weasley's entered the common room.  The twins were looking at him with an awe-struck look on their faces.

"Is Professor Moody alright, Harry?"  Hermione asked carefully.  She wasn't sure if Harry was okay.

"Yeah, he should be fine.  I just knocked him out."  Harry replied.

An awkward silence followed.

The silence was broken when Harry got up with his bag that Hermione had brought in from outside, and left the common room.  Nobody followed him.

He had started towards the owlrey but instead ended up in front of the Headmaster's office.  For a minute Harry just stood there, he was thinking how he could have ended up here it was on the other side of the castle from the owlrey.

As he was pondering this, the wall had slid away behind the gargoyle.  Dumbledore stepped out of the gap and the wall slid back into place.

"Is there something bothering you, Harry?" Dumbledore inquired upon seeing Harry.

Harry was startled at first but quickly recovered.  She responded, "It's just what happened in Dueling, I know Professor Moody is strong, so how did I do that to him.  That shield was strong."

"That Harry is just because you have acquired so much power and haven't learned to tone it down around others."  Dumbledore answered knowingly.  His eyes twinkled like they did when he couldn't tell Harry something.  Harry just put this back in his memory right next to the looks Snape had given him.

After a few moments, Dumbledore continued, "I am going to see Professor Moody in the Hospital Wing.  You could join me to see how he is doing.  That was quite a powerful spell you used."

Harry thought for a moment before responding. "Sure, Professor."

Dumbledore and Harry started to make their way to the Hospital Wing.  Neither spoke the whole way.

When they reached the Hospital Wing they entered and Madam Pomfrey spotted them.

"Ah, Albus, I guess you are here to check up on our injured Professor.  Mr. Potter's spell was very powerful.  There was some initial amnesia, but it passed quickly.  He should be ready for his classes tomorrow."

"May I see him, Poppy?"  Albus asked.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and Harry and Dumbledore moved towards Moody's bed.

"Alastor, how are you doing?"  Dumbledore asked the injured professor.

"I'm fine, Albus.  I don't think Potter should be dueling anyone around here.  All he needs to learn is some spells."  Moody said not noticing Harry standing back looking at him.

"Harry, what do you think?"  Dumbledore asked making Harry's presence known.

"I agree.  I should just learn and test on my own subjects."  Harry didn't say what he would test the spells on, but he knew Dumbledore knew what he was talking about.

"Then, Harry, I won't require you to go to any classes except the two you have with me and Potions.  It would be appreciated, if you want to, to go to class and help with demonstrations.  I would also like you to observe Dueling classes to learn useful battle spells that are not in your book."

"Ok, Professor."

"Well, Potter.  I commend you for your superior spell work.  I hope we will be seeing you as an Auror.  I bet you would qualify if you had a better knowledge of potions."  Moody said with a rare hint of praise.

Amazed at the high praise Harry stuttered his thanks.

After some light-hearted conversation, Harry left heading towards Gryffindor Tower.  When he reached the portrait,("_Ordo Pheonis_") he entered the common room and went to his favorite spot in the corner where Hermione was hunched over a book going back and forth between the book and a piece of paper.

Harry sat down and said, "Hello, Hermione.  What cha doing?"

"Just a minute, Harry."  was all she replied as she continued what she was doing.  After about five minutes she looked up and squealed, "I figured it out.  That passage you wanted me to translate, I figured it out.  I borrowed a Latin dictionary from my Professor.  It is some type of prophecy."  She shoved the paper she had been writing on into his hand and he read:

Two born in a millennia,  
The first picks the second after his birth.  
One dark the other light,  
The two will fight to the death.

"Does this mean that whatever I am Voldemort is one, too.  If so that means we have to fight."  Harry said with fear.

"I guess o.  He did pick you when he tried to kill you.  It would make sense.  You should probably talk to Dumbledore about this.  I'm sure he would know more."  Hermione said rather calmly.

"I guess I'll ask him tomorrow when I have his class.  He said I was excused from all classes except his and Potions.  I also have to observe Dueling every now and then."  Harry said offhandly.  After a moment he added, "It's late.  I'm going to bed."

Harry got up and went to bed.

~*(Friday Morning, Great Hall)*~

"Harry, are you going to Defense?"  Hermione asked sitting down across from Harry.

"W'at ya mean ar' ya goin' ta Defens'? O' curs' he' goin'."  Ron said puzzled through a mouth of eggs and bacon.

"Harry doesn't have to go.  Dumbledore excused him form every class except Potions and his special classes."  Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"That's not fair.  Why does Harry get out of class?"  Ron said starting to get angry.

"Look what happened in Dueling yesterday.  Do you think Harry really needs to go to class if he can do that?"  Hermione said blowing up at Ron.

"N…no, I guess not."  Ron mumbled meekly.

"Good.  Now if your done being a prat lets go.  Are you coming, Harry?"  Hermione said calming her voice down.

"Yeah, I want to see Moony."  Harry answered sweeping up his bag.

They left, Ron following slightly behind with a beat red face.

They reached the Defense room five minutes before class taking the front seats with books out.

Lupin entered shortly looking tired.  He spotted the trio, "You three are here awfully early.  Are you that happy to see me?"

"Sure we are.  You're the best DADA teacher we have ever had."  Harry said standing up.  "And by the way, thanks for that book it was rather useful."

"Don't thank me.  James had willed it to you along with everything else him and Lily owned.  I just thought you could use it now."  Remus said reflecting back on his old friend.

Harry sat back down conversing with Lupin talking about his summer.  Harry didn't mention the cloak he had received.  After awhile the other Gryffindors started arriving greeting Professor Lupin while the arriving Slytherins gave him a look of disgust and disdain.

When everyone had arrived and taken their seats Professor Lupin began, "Welcome to this year to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  I hope you all remember me from two years ago…"

"Yeah, we remember you, werewolf.  Why don't you go back to where you came from?"  A student near the back yelled from the Slytherins.

"I am here because I want to be and that is ten points from Slytherin.  As I was saying this year we will looking at some advanced spells as well as the more dangerous creatures.  We will be starting with Dementors and then moving on to Mimics and Vampires."

"Today, since your classmate Harry Potter has already done it, we will be learning the Patronus Charm.  I would like Mr. Potter to come up and demonstrate, and since we don't have a Dementor to work with the spell will only stay in a corporeal form as long as Harry can feed it energy.  So, Mr. Potter, please come forward."

Harry went up to the front and waited for instructions.

"Now, Mr. Potter, you know how to cast the charm.  So do so whenever you feel ready."  Lupin instructed him.

Harry cleared his thoughts and dug back into his memories until he found his happiest.  He filled his mind with only that though and then bellowed, "Expecto Patronum."  A red stag with black horns and hooves erupted from his wand.  It pranced around the room, while the students, even the Slytherins, stared in awe at the ethereal stag.

"Well, Mr. Potter, this is a surprise.  Most Patronus are white, but you seem to be able to produce a color one.  This is rare.  Only the most powerful of wizards have a color Patronus.  Colored Patronus can protect from all evil and can even kill all Dementors and most wraiths with a single touch."  Lupin informed Harry and the rest of the class as to the special properties of a colored Patronus.

After a few more minutes of awed silence, Harry waved his wand and the stag slowly faded into nothingness.

When the class had recovered Lupin continued his lecture on how to cast the Patonus charm and some of its less known uses.

~*(Lunch, Great Hall)*~

Classes had come to an end for everyone but Harry.  He still had his class with Dumbledore.  He got up and said good-bye to his friends and exited the Great Hall.  He made his way to the Headmaster's office and gave his password ("_Magus Niger Perturbationis").  He stepped onto the staircase and rode to the top.  When Harry reached the door it opened automatically before he could knock._

Dumbledore noticed Harry right away and greeted him jovially.  "Welcome, Harry.  Minerva should be here in a moment and then we will begin."

Harry nodded and took a seat in his usual chair.

McGonagall arrived ten minutes later mumbling something about how to expel the Weasley twins.

"Ahh, Minerva, it is nice of you to join us.  We will start with Animagus training.  From what I have observed this should take long.  All you need to do is close your eyes and concentrate on the words _Humanus ad Animalis_.  You should feel your body shifting and when it stops you are done.  It takes most wizards months to achieve a full transformation.  After you have successfully fully transformed several times it will become instinct and you will be able to transform instantly. Do you think you can manage, Mr. Potter?  Professor McGonagall is only here as a precautionary measure."  Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes.  He started concentrating and he felt his body changing.  He felt little prickles all over his body.  His legs became shorter and thinner, while his neck became longer and more slender.  When the sensations passed he opened his eyes and he had to look up slightly to look at Dumbledore.

McGonagall gasped when he finished.  Dumbledore just smiled and said, "Well done, Harry?  Would you like to look at yourself in a mirror?"

Harry opened his mouth and tried to say "yes" but only a high-pitched, melodic trill would come out.  Harry was surprised by this.  Harry quickly shut his mouth and bobbed his head.

Dumbledore waved his hand and a mirror appeared in front of Harry.  Harry looked on shocked at what he saw.  He was a Phoenix perched on the arm of his chair.  He was blood red all over except the tips of his wing feathers, beak, eyes, and a lighting bolt on his head.  They were al jet black.

After studying his body, he turned his head to Dumbledore as if asking a question.  Dumbledore nodded and Harry spread his wings and with one flap rose ten feet in the air and glided around the room before landing gracefully back on the arm of his chair.  The two professors gave him a short applause along with a trill of approval from Fawkes.

When they stopped Dumbledore started his next lecture.  "To change back to your normal form just concentrate on the words _Animalis ad Humanis_.  You will feel your body shifting, and then you will be back to normal."

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on those words.  Once again he felt his body shifting.  When it was done he opened his and he was back at the level of eye contact he was accustomed.

"Very good, Mr. Potter.  I think that is all for today with Animagus training.  We will be practicing every week.  I would ask you to leave, Minerva, but since you have probably figured out what I am going to tell him, there is no need to require it."  Dumbledore paused looking at Harry before continuing.  "You, Mr. Potter, are a very powerful wizard.  You are so powerful you have ascended past a wizard to a mage.  A mage is immensely powerful.  There is a complex hierarchy of mages.  It ranges from the weakest to the strongest.  

"Most mages draw their power form an element.  Since there are only a very limited number of elements there are not many mages.  These elements are Earth, Wind, and Fire.  There are also two other elements which are thought to be impossible to tap.  You, Mr. Potter, are a mage who draws his power from one of these.  It is called the '_Niger__ Perturbationis.'  This is Latin for 'Dark Chaos.'  Every mage that has ever drawn their power from it has been evil."_

"A long time ago, there was a prophecy that stated that an evil Magus Niger Perturbations would pick an infant to be the next one even though it had not been millennia.  This Magus would be good instead of evil.  The most recent Magus Niger Perturbationis was Voldemort.  In addition, a month before you were born another prophecy was given.  It said the Dark Lord would pick the one who was to beat him, but he would unknowingly choose him.  As history tells us he ended up choosing you.  This fulfilled both prophecies.  It also told us who would be the Magus King.  The first Prophecy foretold the winner, whether light or dark, would be the Magus King.  The second prophecy said you are to beat the Dark Lord.  This means you are to be the Magus King.  The Magus King will live till the end of time and will rule all living and dead souls.

"Now onto the powers of the Magus Niger Perturbationis, there is suppose to only one born in a Millennia.  They have immense physical and magical strength.  It is also legend that they can control and manipulate all matter and time.  They have been known to talk to animals telepathically.  They lose all their powers when they next one is born.  They keep their immortality though until the new one masters his powers.  It their any questions on their basic powers?"

"How come Voldemort did not lose his powers?"  Harry asked puzzled.

"He did.  When he picked you he lost his powers, but when he was reborn he used your blood, he regained his powers.  But in doing so, he awoke your own powers.  Now if you master your powers he will no longer be immortal, and you will be able to kill him.  And if you have no more questions, this class will be over."

"I don't have anymore questions, sir."  Harry responded.

"Then you may leave.  I do ask you though not to let the fact you are a mage to get out.  You may be immortal, but you can still be put in danger.  Also do not reveal you have become an Animagus.  We wish to keep it secret for the element of surprise (A/N: No pun intended)."  Dumbledore said ending his class for today.

After Harry left Minerva turned to Dumbledore and asked, "How are you going to train him?  Your mage powers have disappeared."

"Simple, I call in the only other mage on the Light's side we know to exist."

"You can't mean, Severus.  He detests the boy."  Minerva exclaimed.

"For some reason, I don't think Severus will mind.  I know him better than any one else, I did train him myself, and I believe he will be glad to accept the position as Harry's mentor."  Dumbledore's eyes sparkled knowingly.

"I still think it is a mistake.  It might undermine him as a spy."

"I think Severus will be able to manage it."

"When are you going to bring him in to it?"

"After Christmas."

"Why so long for theory?"

"Severus is going to have to do some things to be ready to teach Harry, and he plans to have it all done by then."

"Very well then, Albus.  I am going to retire till dinner."

"Then good-day, Minerva."

McGonagall left still thinking about the wonderful news Harry's new powers would be to the Order.  Harry himself might actually be asked to join the High Council.

Harry Potter never ceased to amaze her.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N:  Am I dead.  That took so long to write.  It is longer than all of the other chapters.  Word says it is about 10 1/2 pages.  It also almost doubles the length of the story.  The next chapter is going to bring the Order.  What did you think of Harry's Animagus form?  I liked it.  I'll start working on the next chapter soon.  I have no clue how long it will take.


	6. Chapter 5 The Order of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, the canon herself JK does…or maybe Warner Brothers does…maybe Scholastic…who knows? Anyways, it's not me, and I am not here to make any money.

The Forgotten Father

By: TrowGundam

Chapter 5 – The Order of the Phoenix

A month had passed since Harry's first class with Dumbledore.  Once they had finished Animagus, the class had become boring.  Professor Dumbledore explained how he had lost his mage powers thirty-five years ago to Harry's mother.  He didn't say who the powers went to after his mom had died.

Other than this inadequate explanation why they wouldn't be doing any practical learning till Christmas there was nothing.  He didn't even tell Harry who would be teaching him, and when Harry asked him who it was he would just say, "You'll find out soon," before continuing with the lecture.

Harry still went to most classes helping the Professors in all of them except Potions and Divination.  His marks were remarkably high in all his classes except Divination. Evidently being a mage didn't help him to divine the future.

His friends also started to point out changes in how he looked.  He had grown a full two inches since the start of school, his skin was getting even paler, and his hair started to become long and straight instead of his usual short messy hair.  His voice had become harsher and so cold that it sent shivers down peoples spines when ever he was angry or frustrated.

In dueling Harry's reflects had improved along with his ability to predict what his opponent was going to do next and counter it before they could complete the spell.  Thanks to Dumbledore's lectures on performing spells without a wand he was able to counter the effects of spells that was able to hit him the instant they took affect.

This improved so fast that Moody had started pairing him with five other people against him alone.  He was able to take them all down in less than five minutes total.

All the spells in Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts came easily to Harry.

In DADA they started learning about creatures called mimics that liked to hide in dark places just like boggarts that liked to copy any spells and form they had ever come across.  Some of the older mimics had spells that nobody had even heard of in the current era.

Lupin had been able to find several methods to demonstrate how to kill them.  The easiest method would be the killing curse, but since Harry was the only one in class able to perform it that was not an option.  You could kill them with a special spell mad for the purpose but only a few students were able to do that.  The only other option was a duel with it as if it was wizard.  You would have to kill it like a regular wizard.

In Potions he had made rapid progress being able to make any potion Snape threw at them.  Harry accounted this to the fact that to the fact that Snape had decided to ignore him when he observed students making the day's potion.  Though that didn't explain why he had started to actually enjoy potions as much as DADA even though the Slytherins still mocked and taunted him.

One day after a particularly boring class in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore turned the conversation to a more interesting topic.

"Harry, there is going to be a meeting tonight of a very special group.  I would like it if you would attend.  There is going to be a discussion over some matters concerning you."

"Why do you wish me to attend this meeting?" Harry asked slightly dazed.

"I thought you might wish to have a say in what was to happen in your future?  I would also like you to announce your status as a mage, especially since you are a mage of such caliber.  I cannot tell them myself due to the traditions and rules surrounding the awakening of a mage, so I had hoped you would do so."  Dumbledore said with a hint of pride and hope.

Harry responded after a moment, "Sure, Professor.  I'll be there.  When should I arrive?"

"The meeting will begin at Midnight and end whenever we finish.  I also ask that you use your Invisibility Cloak and do not tell Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley.  They should find out soon enough on their own."  Dumbledore paused before he dismissed Harry.

Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower ("Chimera").

He crossed the common room and entered a chamber only found on the Mauraders' Map.  Harry had taken to this chamber whenever he wanted to be alone or whenever he felt like practicing with his new powers.  The room had originally been used for Dueling but had been hidden for a few years because of the dueling ban enacted after the last war.

Harry had started to meditate when a ripple went through the stone walls of the room.  Harry had learned that he could perform small amounts of time manipulation.  He could jump a few hours forward or backwards in time with tiring himself out.  He had just jumped two hours, so he could go straight to dinner.

Harry exited the room spotting Ron and Hermione near the stairway to the boy's dormitory looking a little worried.

Harry walked over and asked, "What's up?"

"Harry, where have you been?  We couldn't find you.  We were leaving for dinner." Hermione said in response.

"I was just practicing with some new spells." Harry answered.

"Oh," Hermione said before shutting up.

The trio left the common room for dinner.

Dinner went by peacefully as was the norm.  Before the trio left, Harry looked up at Dumbledore who waved and winked at Harry as he left.

When they reached the common room they found it empty.

Harry decided this would be the best time to let Ron and Hermione in on some of his secrets.

He started, "Hermione, Ron, there is some stuff I need to tell you two."

The two turned around and looked at Harry curiously.

After a short awkward silence Harry continued, "Follow me."

Harry went towards a barren wall across the common room.

Before they reached the wall, Ron spoke up, "That wall is solid, mate.  I kicked it once when I missed Crookshanks in our third year."

Hermione looked disappointed, she hadn't seen that incident.  Harry chuckled before he explained.  "It is unless you know how to go through solid walls."

Ron gaped as Harry stuck his hand through the wall.  Ron walked over and touched the wall, but his hand did not pass through like Harry's hand did.  Harry touched Ron's arm and he almost fell as his hand and his upper body passed through the wall.

After Ron had recovered Harry pulled him into the room and reached out and touched Hermione's shoulder, and she walked through the wall hesitantly.

Once Ron and Hermione had looked around the room, the questions started.  Harry just held up a hand to silence them.

"This room use to be used for Dueling.  It was sealed when the ban on dueling after the last war with the Dark Lord.  It had been put on the Marauders' Map.  That is how I found it."

Ron and Hermione sat done on the floor which Harry had already done and looked ready to listen.

Harry started, "Do either of you have a watch?"  Ron shook his head yes before Harry continued.  "See the time and place it just outside the room."  Harry touched Ron's leg as he reached through the wall and set his watch on the floor.  "You two keep your eyes open and watch what happens."  Harry said closing his eyes.

Hermione shrieked as a ripple passed through the room.  Harry opened his eyes and chuckled.  Hermione retorted, "What are you laughing at?  What did you do?"

Harry snapped his fingers and Ron's watch appeared in his eyes grew big.

"This says it is eight o'clock. It was only six when I placed it outside."  Ron said slightly confused.

"Exactly, I just caused everything in this room to jump exactly two hours into the future.  It is one of my new powers.  That one though I learned on my own."

"But how, Harry?  I read about time travel when I got my time turner.  A single wizard can't manipulate time.  It takes large groups or a powerful magical artifact to do so.  The time turners have grains of sand from the dimension in which time is regulated." Hermione said.

"Well according to Dumbledore I have the power over time and matter hence the ability to go through solid walls."  Harry explained.

"Why do you have power over time?  Does it have anything to do with your new powers from the beginning of the year?"  Ron asked.

"Yes.  The reason I have these powers are that I am a mage."  Harry said

"What is a mage?" Ron and Hermione asked confused.

Harry chuckled at their confusion before explaining all Dumbledore had said about mages.  Harry left out the Magus King prophecy among other details they might not like.

As they let it all sink in he reached out through the wall and placed the watch back on the floor, before closing his eyes sending another ripple through the room.

The ripple shocked Ron and Hermione out of their thoughts.  "We are back to about seven o'clock.  I'll send you through the wall. Right now I want to practice some powers I am trying to develop."  Harry said as the two stood up.  Harry got up and placed a hand on each of their shoulders and walked them through the wall.

"Don't wait up.  I'll probably be here till well after midnight."  Harry said as he turned around and went through the wall before they could stop him.

Harry settled down and summoned his invisibility cloak to him in a similar manner as he had done Ron's watch.

Harry took the cloak and extended his energy all over it and felt every particle of it and study it.  Once the pattern was firmly imprinted in his mind, he dropped it.

Harry then turned and extended some energy out and closed his eyes as he formed the energy into the pattern he found in the invisibility cloak.  He slowly felt as his energy conformed to the pattern forcing the air into that pattern.

When the energy had settled into place he opened his eyes and exact replica of his invisibility cloak fell to the ground.

He then scanned the glass in the window observing its properties and then turned to the wall and scanned some more.

After some time in which Harry stared off into space, bright red light appeared in the form of a cloak.  It solidified and fell to the ground.  It was clear and flowed like the invisibility cloak.

Harry reached out and grabbed the two newly created invisibility cloaks and tried each on to see if they worked.

Once they were tested Harry banished his original cloak and its replica to Ron's and Hermione's trunks with a note with an explanation to the cloaks addition to their trunks.

After it was all done he sat down and meditated for an hour in which a few small uncontrollable jumps in time happened.  Harry corrected them when he was done and banished the items that he had created from wandering thoughts that had strayed into his mind.

When all mistakes were fixed he summoned his familiar.  A majestic black Phoenix similar to Harry's Animagus form appeared before Harry in a blaze of black fire.  Harry had learned to do this the previous night in an excursion into the forest in his Phoenix form.

He had met some centaurs that could see through his guise in the way he acted.  When he revealed himself for what he really was.  The centaurs had quickly befriended Harry.  In that night they taught him about nature and how all were tied to it.  They had even started to teach him how to summon creatures to his side to aid him.

That was how he had come to learn how to summon a companion known as familiar.

He set up a schedule with the centaurs when he would meet them to learn about anything they could teach him.

After a short mental conversation with his familiar he stood and transformed and the two identical, except in size, phoenixes blazed with black fire and they appeared just on the other side of the wall of the room.  The two birds soared around the grounds of Hogwarts.  The flight ended in a game of tag.  Harry had tired himself.  He still had not gotten use to the strain on his human body when flying in his phoenix form.

Harry had started practicing every night to help improve this.  He decided he would take a short nap before he would leave for the meeting of Dumbledore's group.

~*(An Hour Later)*~

Harry awoke and grabbed his invisibility cloak and walked out of the room and Gryffindor Tower.  He made his way silently to Dumbledore's office entrance.  When he reached the Gargoyle he realized he had forgotten to ask Dumbledore for a password would work whenever he was expected.

He gave the password and stepped onto the revolving staircase and rode to the top.

When Harry entered the room whispers went through the room like wildfire through a bush.

The whispers died as Dumbledore stood.  Dumbledore began, "As you can see I have invited young Harry to join the meeting tonight.  His being here is two fold.  Firstly, I believe it is time to expand our numbers.  Harry here is to be our first inductee."  Several members made as if to protect before Dumbledore continued, "Leave your protest for later.  Harry's other purpose here will put all your qualms to rest.  We will talk about it later.  For now let the meeting begin."

During Dumbledore's small speech Harry made his way to the only open seat which was on Dumbledore's right.

The meeting started with a report from Snape and a few items of old business.  Finally the time the came and Harry nodded to Dumbledore to signal he was ready.

Dumbledore seeing this said, "Aw, now it is time to reveal Harry's other purpose here.  If you would kindly listen to all of what Harry has to say before asking questions it would be greatly appreciated."

Harry stood up and started timidly.  "I have an announcement to be made.  I recently discovered some new powers."  Harry hesitated out of nervousness.  "Professor Dumbledore has been personally tutoring me for the past month.  During this time I have learned much.  One of the things I have learned was that I was no longer a wizard.  I have become a mage."

Harry looked down as Dumbledore chuckled at the shocked whispers resounding through the room.

When the whispers died out Harry had already retaken his seat and was fidgeting every now and then.

Dumbledore stood up, "I understand your surprise.  If you have any questions young Harry here or I will try to answer if we are able."

McGonagall asked the question everyone wanted to know, "What is his domain?"

"He controls the Dark Chaos."  Albus answered.

For a third time this evening a gasp ran through the group.

"How is that possible, Albus?  The Inane Niger Perturbationis can't be controlled."  McGonagall said skeptically.

"There has always been a legend that there was a reclusive mage who had such a power.  This mage was to be reborn into a new body every millennia.  The spirit left the body it had inhabited and entered the new one.  Through its vessel it taught its new body to master the powers the spirit had bestowed on it.  Once the body had mastered the powers the old vessel died.  However Harry here is a special case.  The real mage is actually Voldemort."

This was bad news to the order.  Only a few in the order had known Voldemort was a mage, but none knew his dominion.

"I understand your concern, but there is no need to be.  A prophecy was made sixteen years ago, to the date, as of this Halloween that predicted young Harry's defeat of Voldemort.  Another prophecy, which most of the text has disappeared, predicted a great battle between two mages with the power over the same dominion.  The first mage would unknowingly, yet willingly choose his greatest opponent.  These prophecies assure us of Harry's victory **_when the time was right_**."

The members discussed these developments in avid whispers.  After a few minutes Dumbledore cleared his throat to continue.  "As I said earlier I wish to induct Harry as our first new member.  It is essential that we expand our numbers.  We will take a vote.  If there is a majority Harry will become a new member.  So, all those in favor?"

"Aye!" All in the group said.

"All those against?"

Silence followed.

"Then it is decided Harry is now a member of the Order of the Phoenix.  I would also like to recommend a few more inductees for vote at the next meeting.  They would be Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley.  If they are willing and are approved they all will be initiated on Halloween.  For now that is all.  Good night, I will see you all at next weeks meeting.  Harry, if you will stay for a few minutes there are some things I need to explain to you."

All the Order members filed out of the room leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone.

When they were alone Dumbledore started.  "Congratulations, Harry.  We meet here every Friday night at midnight.  On to other matters, however, I see the cloak you brought with you is not your normal invisibility cloak.  May I ask how you acquired it?"

"I created it.  I started by copying my old one.  I weaved my magic into it and felt the pattern.  I then used that feeling and conformed the air to that pattern and when I opened my eyes a copy was there.  I then tried to find the pattern for transparency from the window and weaved out the patterns in common with the wall.  Then I weaved what was left into the cloak's pattern and then this cloak appeared."  Harry finished holding up his new cloak.

"Interesting, Harry.  You have been learning to use your powers on your own.  And from what I have seen you have matured greatly in the past month.  So it is time for me to tell you more about your training. You have been asking who would be your teacher after Christmas.  Professor Snape has agreed to teach you how to use and mask your abilities as a mage.  He was the one who received the mage powers after your mother was murdered.  It is fortunate that these powers did not fall to darker personality."  Dumbledore said with a hint of pride.

"But, sir, Professor Snape and I have never got along.  Why would he teach me?"  Harry asked confused.

"Soon I think you will see Professor Snape in a new light, just give it time."  With that Dumbledore dismissed Harry.

Harry made his way to Gryffindor Tower thinking on all he had heard at the meeting and after it too.  He decided he would give Snape a chance and see what happened.

(A\N: Finally!  I shouldn't be on the computer right now let alone on the Internet.  I hope you like it.  Please R/R.  Also I have an update group on Yahoo.  The link is on my bio page. )


End file.
